7 Sins
by ArAshiMitArAshi
Summary: Yamanaka Ino was a sinner. But that didn't stop Shikamaru from marrying her. Last chapter: Epilogue
1. Lust

_A/N: This comes out of nowhere. Just a random and pointless drabble. And a little bit silly. It's not fit in Littlest Thing, so I'm going to put it here: 7 Sins – a series of sins. Light, short and funny. I hope you enjoy it!_

_My beta is currently busy. Sorry for any grammar mistakes._

* * *

**Sin 1: Lust**

"Please, Shikamaru? Just this once."

"No, Ino."

"Just a little bit, please?"

A sigh. "No."

A whimper. "You don't love me anymore."

Again, a sigh. "Don't be ridiculous."

"See? You thought I'm crazy."

"You're being troublesome."

Finally, a sob. "I get it. You don't love me and you don't want me anymore. You love another woman."

"Stop it."

"Well, go ahead then. Leave me. You cheating, lying bastard."

A long, long sigh."God, Ino. It's not that I don't want to touch you, but look at you…"

"I knew it. You don't love me anymore because I'm ugly."

"You're not ugly. You just look–"

"Fat, isn't it!"

–_like twelve months pregnant._

"And it's your fault!" A long wail.

_Yeah, it's my fault the condom broke. It's my fault you're pregnant now. It's ALL my fault. How troublesome…_

"Do you know how hard this is for me?"

"I know. That's why I don't want to do this."

"Hah!"

"I don't want to hurt you, Ino."

"Oh, you clearly hurting me right now."

He stared at her for a second then sighed, resigning to his fate. He reached out his hand to her. "Come here."

She turned her back on him. "And now you're feeling sorry for me. Well, you know what? I don't need it."

He ignored her and scooted closer to her, draping an arm just below her breasts.

"I don't need your pity."

He caressed her huge stomach. "Forgive me?"

She considered for a moment. "Then give me what I want."

He groaned but pulled her face to his and gave her a swift kiss on the lips.

"More."

He kissed her again, a bit longer this time.

"More, Shikamaru."

He complied until his pants got tight. "Okay, we have to stop."

"No!"

"You only asked for a little bit, right? Haven't I done enough?"

"But I want you so bad…" She started to cry again. "Please, Shikamaru?"

How that small voice held such a power on him?

"Okay, okay, just a little bit more. So stop crying." He kissed her again with passion, running his hands all over her body, making her moan.

She lifted his shirt up and he jerked away.

"No, Ino. We're not going to have sex."

"Please?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"You were bleeding last time, Ino." _Oh, woman, please understand…_ "Even the doctor said we have to stop for a little while."

"But it's been months! I'm stable now!"

"I don't want to risk it. What if something bad happen? What if you suddenly…give birth?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be stupid."

"What if your water breaks?"

"I'm only six months!"

"With twins. It's dangerous."

She bit her bottom lip hard. "Okay, fine! You're such a coward."

He sighed.

"Why did I marry you?" She threw up her hands in frustration. "I should've married Kiba. Or Neji. Or Shino. Heck, maybe Rock Lee! I bet they don't have problem bedding their pregnant wife!"

"You're being troublesome again."

"You're so boring. It's that all you ever say? Oh, no. Don't answer me. Troublesome, isn't it?"

"Come back to bed, Ino."

"What for? You don't want to sleep with me."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find someone to release my sexual tension."

"You can't possibly find someone at this hour."

"I can try, can't I?"

"But will they be tempted? I don't think so."

She spun so fast like a kunoichi she was, even with added pounds. "You just admit that I'm fat and ugly!"

"You're exaggerating. I never said that."

Tears started falling down her cheeks again. "You are so mean! I'm going to divorce you and I will never let you see our babies!"

He was by her side in a second. "I'll pretend you're not serious." It was the fifth threat he got from her since she became pregnant.

She jutted her chin out stubbornly. "I'll ask Sakura to prepare the papers for you to sign tomorrow."

"Sakura? You've got to be kidding me. You know she's on a mission–"

"Hinata then. You can start packing your bags."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine. Then I'll pack mine."

He grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her back to their bed, finally giving in. "You are so, so troublesome." Then he proceeded to tear her clothes until there was nothing left on her body.

"What are you doing?" She asked innocently.

"Helping you release your sexual tension." He said against her mouth. "Now shut up and let me do all this troublesome work."

* * *

_I love writing Ino as a troublesome, moody, pregnant woman. It's just fun! (Oh, you could pretend this drabble as a side fic for I'm Sorry, Shikamaru. Lol)_

_Reviews will be appreciated!_


	2. Pride

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate them!_

_I don't think I cover the sin quite perfectly for this chapter, but I still hope it's an amusing read. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sin 2: Pride**

"Why'd you marry me, Ino?"

"Oh, that's easy. You're the top strategist of Konoha."

"So you married me because of my title?"

She wasn't listening. "Not to mention you are well-known all across Fire Country."

"So it's because of my fame, then?"

She babbled on. "And you're one of Hokage's favorites." He could feel her excitement. "That means your pay is higher than anybody else!"

"Ah, so it's my money then…"

"Besides, not only are you going to inherit your family business–"

"You aim for my fortune?" He said, aghast.

"–but one day you are going to be the head of your clan!"

A scowl. "I don't know you're so materialistic, Ino."

A nasty look. "I'm not! And I'm not finished yet!"

"Okay, okay. Other reasons?"

She shrugged. "You're tall."

"So does a lot of people." He rolled his eyes. _This is getting troublesome…_ He only wanted one, simple answer. Instead, she gave him plenty. "Hey, Shino's tall. Why don't you marry him?"

"cause he's _weird_. And I don't like bugs." She drew circles on his shoulder. "You're nicely built, too."

"You said the same thing about Rock Lee. Ah…I get it. You married me because I asked you first."

Sensuous touch turned into a hard smack. "Do you have to contradict everything I said?"

He urged her to carry on while silently checking for a bruise.

"And you look really good in mesh." A wicked smile.

Which he returned. "So you want me for my sexy body?"

She giggled. "Yes. And you're very handsome."

"Never thought of that…" He frowned, but sounded amused. "Does look ever matters to you?"

"Duh!"

"There's a lot of good-looking people around, so why me?"

"Well, not _all_ of them have IQ like yours."

"So?"

"Our children could possibly be a genius like you! Oh, no, don't tell me. I'm sure they will be." She patted her stomach lovingly.

"But I'm not the _only_ prodigy around. There's…Neji. He's everything you described, _obviously_; tall, built, good-looking and a genius, too. Plus, he's from Hyuuga Clan, a top jounin, well-known–"

"Shikamaru, you're doing it again."

"What?"

"Contradicting me."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I don't know Neji as well as I know you. We barely talk to each other."

"So you married me because we're friends?"

"Yes but–"

"You could've married Choji."

She gasped. "Can you imagine me having sex with him? He'll crush me!"

That thought made him cringe. "Then how about Kiba?"

"Too wild. And he smells like a dog."

"Naruto?"

"How can I compete for his affection with Forehead?"

"So…I'm the most suitable?"

"Well, duh!"

He hid his smile.

"Also, as long as I live, I won't ever let some Sand chick sweep you off your feet!"

"Jealous?"

"Nah. You're just too valuable to Konoha. We cannot afford to lose you."

He sweatdropped. "What if…I turn her allegiance instead?"

"I will say 'Dream on, Shikamaru'."

"Why? You don't think I'm capable?"

"As if I need to remind you that Temari is awfully loyal to her village. No, you won't be able to change her mind."

Score 1 for Ino.

"Back to our discussion," she clapped her hands excitedly. "The other reason I married you is because you have two wonderful parents! I couldn't ask for better in-laws."

His father he could understand. But his mother? Shudder.

"And the fact that you are the only person daddy trust–"

"Ino, honey?"

"Yes?"

"Just tell me you love me."

She gaped at him.

"Say it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and continued her rant. "As I was saying, you're the only person daddy trust, and you know how hard for him to trust people…"

He listened without interest. _Troublesome…_

"And you always make me laugh the hardest, cry the hardest, fight the hardest, give me everything I want and need…"

Was it difficult for her to utter those three simple words?

"I can easily run to you with my problems and you will comfort me with all you have–"

"Just admit that we get married because we love each other, Ino."

She shot him a pointed look, annoyed for being interrupted. "People said action speaks louder than words."

Yes, he knew that. He knew she loved sex – oops, _making love_ to the fullest. But sometimes he just wanted to hear how much he meant to her from her pretty little mouth.

"And I have proof. Right here." She pointed her huge stomach. Another point for Ino.

She looked like she wasn't going to say it any moment so he decided it was pointless to push her.

"Okay, whatever." He leaned in to kiss her goodnight and retreated back to his side. She scooted closer to him.

"Give up already? That's not the Shikamaru I know."

He mumbled 'troublesome'. It was better to sleep and dream about her telling him the words he longed to hear than listened to her meaningless chatter.

"Don't you want to know the _real _reason I married you?"

He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Three words." His eyes snapped open.

"I…love…you?" He guessed hopefully.

She shook her head. He could see her big, beautiful smile.

"No, Shikamaru." She said softly, hugging him from the back. "We belong together."

And he found himself smiling back.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

_For those who disagree, you are welcome to shoot yourself._

_(kidding)_


	3. Envy

_A/N: So sorry for the late update!_

* * *

**Sin 3: Envy**

"What are you doing still up? It's late."

"Say that again, but slower. It's. Late. Where have you been?"

"I was working."

A snort. "Yeah, right."

"It's true."

"I don't believe you."

"Then it's not my problem."

She pulled him close, really close. "You smell of a woman."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do. It's not Forehead or Hinata. Not even Temari. Who is she?"

"Nobody."

Her eyes narrowed. "You also smell of mint."

"I was sleepy."

"And cigarettes. You've been smoking?"

"You know I'd quit."

"Doesn't explain the smell."

"Fine. One of them – the people I worked with – smokes, okay?"

"And the woman?"

"Only a colleague."

"Name her."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why it is so hard for you to answer?"

"Because it's troublesome. With you, one question leads to another."

Her eyes narrowed even more.

"It's Shiho, isn't it? The code breaker."

"Ino…"

"You were with her earlier, weren't you?"

He sighed, too tired to argue. "So?"

"Oh, my God! You didn't even deny!"

_See, I know it's going to be troublesome. _"Please don't start."

"My marriage is over!"

"Nonsense!" He rolled his eyes. "Look, I know what you're thinking. But I swear you got it wrong."

"Oh, yeah?"

"I'm not cheating on you."

She crossed her arms. "Prove it."

"But there's _nothing_ to prove! You're being ridiculous."

"Am I not supposed to? Shikamaru, you've been coming home late more and more these days! And sometimes you just disappeared without telling me anything! I have a right to be suspicious!"

"And you think I was cheating on you?"

"Who knows?"

"Get real, Ino! Committing to one woman is troublesome enough, why would I want another?"

"I don't know. For sex? Maybe I don't satisfy you anymore, what with my condition."

"You know that's not true. Troublesome woman."

"If you're not cheating on me," she pulled the collar of his vest. "Then what's this?"

He saw the red smudge. "Um…"

"Is that lipstick?"

"No, it's just–"

"Take off your shirt! Let's see what else she left you!"

"Ino, calm down! You'll wake the neighbors!"

But she was already clawing at his clothes. "Aha! Hickeys! How are going to explain that?"

A scowl. "You're such a know-it-all. You tell me."

"Shikamaru, you cheater!"

"You really got me wrong!" He tugged her nightgown down. "Look! You have the same thing, too!"

She followed his gaze and immediately shut up.

"Who's cheating now?"

She replied innocently. "Well, I know I'm not!"

"Same here!"

"Oh, yeah? What about the lipstick?"

"It's not lipstick!"

"I know what I saw, Shikamaru!"

"Well, look again!"

"Blood?" She looked up at him, alarmed, and then noticed the cut on his jaw. "How did you–?

"Get this? You threw a vase at me the other day, remember?"

She turned crimson. "I have a good reason to it!"

"Seeing me walking alongside Temari is _not_ a good reason for acting violent towards me! I'm your _husband_, for God's sake! Not some enemies!"

"Well, you guys look like you were so in love it really pissed me off!"

He felt a headache was coming. "I really hate it when you're like this."

A glare. "And that's why you cheat?"

"For the last time: I'm _not_ cheating on you!" He insisted, fighting the urge to strangle her. Hell, she was just too much.

"Then why were you with Shiho? No, don't tell me it's because of work! I'm not stupid! I know spending time together until _two_ in the _morning_ is hardly because of _work_!"

"But it _is_ because of work!"

"Like I don't know you! You're Shikamaru! You're _lazy_, unmotivated, likes doing nothing but cloud-watching, prefers _sleeping_ over _work_–"

"And finds women troublesome, but very much _in love_ with one Yamanaka Ino!"

She shut up.

Silence.

"But there's no Yamanaka Ino. Not anymore."

"Oh, right. _Nara_ Ino."

Her lips curled.

"See, Nara Ino, there's no need to trouble yourself for being jealous. I'm very much whipped like my father. I know that cheating on you is like digging my own grave."

She laughed at last, evilly. "Glad you see it my way."


	4. Greed

_A/N: Inspiration for this chapter comes from Chandler and Monica, my favorite FRIENDS couple. Once again, I don't think I cover the sin perfectly. But I still hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Sin 4: Greed**

"Mmm…"

An annoyed look.

"Mmm… Oh, wow…"

A depressed sigh.

"Oh, my God…"

A coming headache.

"Oh, my…perfect…and this, too… Oh, mmm…"

"Can you stop making that sound?"

She looked innocently at him. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind." He went back to his Shougi.

"Did I...disturb you?"

"_No._"

Silence. Then…

"Mmm… Oh, gorgeous…"

A popping vein.

"Aahh… Oohh…"

"Ino, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you just…shut up?"

"But why?"

"Honestly, you're turning me on."

A slow, wicked smile. "I didn't mean to. Sorry."

A sigh. "It's okay."

Silence.

"Mmm–"

"That's it. Bed. Now."

An amused expression. "But how about your game?"

"Screw that game." _Or screw you, right now._

"Okaaay…" But she didn't budge.

A scowl.

"Mmm… Aahh…"

"Ino?"

"…yeah?"

"Bed?"

"Hmm…"

A roll of eyes. "Or the couch is fine."

She looked at him dazedly. "What?"

"You're not listening to me, aren't you?"

She blinked. "Sex, right?"

"Uh-huh. Throw that thing away."

She clutched it for dear life. "But I haven't finished yet!"

"I don't care. You turned me on, see? Now take care of it."

"Well, I didn't mean to!"

"Then why do you have to make that sound?"

"What sound?"

"The 'Mm-mm' sound! God, it's like you're moaning or something."

"And _that_ turns you on? I thought you had a pretty good defense. I mean, it's really hard for me to seduce you before."

"But now we're doing it again, so…" A sigh. "This is really troublesome."

"Aw, poor baby…" But still she didn't let go. "Five more minutes, okay?"

He slumped beside her, frustrated.

"Mmm…"

"Tch."

"Aahh… Ohh – Mmph! Shikamaru!"

"Whaaat?"

"Don't kiss me like that!" A smack. "Geez!"

"Then stop making that sound!"

"I cannot help it!"

"It's not like you're reading porn! It's just some…catalogue! You don't have to _moan_ at it!" He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous."

"Still want that sex, baby?"

"Thanks for asking. _Yes._"

"Okay. But before that…"

A long, suffering sigh.

"You know my birthday's coming, right? Right? Well, since I have this with me, and it has _a lot_ of amazing things in there, how about you buy me something? You know, for my birthday. Let's see… I want this and this...that...oh, and that, too. Oh, wait…this is _gorgeous_. I'll add it to the list, okay? You don't have a problem with it, right? But, hmm…I like this, too, and this…oh, I can't choose – I want EVERYTHING!"

Silence.

"You're unbelievable."

She beamed. "Thanks. I know I could count on you."

He reached for her clothes. She pulled another catalogue out.

"Wait, I thought you're done."

"Well, I figure I save this for tomorrow but…I just _can't help_ myself!" A sweet, sweet smile. "But you can carry on if you like."

He threw the catalogue back where it belonged. "You can't have both things at the same time, Ino."

A pout. "Okay, fine! But you better buy me everything in there, too."

A scowl. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know!"

* * *

_lol. Can't help from putting Monica's catch-phrase in there. _

_For those who are still hazy, Ino's "Aaahhs…" and "Mmms…" are the sound of her wanting something – well, I always do that, like, "Mmm…I want that dress" or "Mmm…nice shoes…"_

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Gluttony

_A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sin 5: Gluttony**

"How many times do I have to tell you? No, means no."

"Please?"

"I just came back from mission, Ino. I'm tired. Can't you give me a break?"

"But it's just a simple thing to do."

"Simple but troublesome–"

"All you have to do is _ask_. That's all!"

"No need. I know Dad will never agree to it."

"Or maybe he will. It's for the sake of his grandchildren after all."

"You do realize what you're asking for is cruel, don't you?"

"No, it's not!"

"They're like family, Ino."

"They're just _deer_, Shikamaru!"

"And they're _dear_ to us. That's why we don't _eat_ them."

"But I just want a _small _bite! It's that too much to ask?"

He sighed.

"So, you're not going to ask Dad about it?"

"_No."_

Silence, then…

"You are the worst husband ever!"

_Troublesome…_

"You don't care about _us_, your _real _family! You rather let us starve than killing some animal!"

"Tch. You're exaggerating as always."

She sent him a murderous glare.

"Fine, fine. I'll ask if that makes you happy."

"Really?"

He nodded then collapsed on the couch. She looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Well, don't you have somewhere to go, like, right now?"

"I was planning to go _tomorrow_."

"You lazy -"

"It's troublesome to go in this rain."

"But that's why people invented umbrella!"

"I'll still get wet." When she didn't budge, he resorted into something he knew she won't be able to resist.

He took off his shirt and threw it on her face.

She laughed. "Nice try, sexy. Sure, we could do it if you want, but you still have to go after that."

_Damn._

"Besides, I cannot go _all out_ if I'm craving for something."

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." She handed the shirt back to him. "By the way, can you shop for groceries, too?"

He threw her an incredulous look.

"What? We're running out of food."

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd restocked the fridge before I left for my mission. And that's only two days ago."

She shrugged. "See for yourself."

He checked the said fridge.

"Gah, Ino! Where is all our food?" He marched back to the living room. "Don't tell me you and Choji have a little party here while I'm gone!"

"Of course not." She looked at him strangely as if he was retarded. "He went on that mission with you, remember?"

"B-but…our food…gone… _You_ ate it _all_?"

"Oh, chill out, Shikamaru. I'm eating for three." She handed him a list that seemed endless. "Now off you go!"

He took it grudgingly. "Troublesome woman."

**Half an hour later**

He found her snacking on whatever left in the fridge when he got back.

"You ate three servings for dinner, ice cream for dessert and oranges for snack. How come you still hungry?"

"I'm not. It's just a distraction."

He raised his brows.

"Well, I have to keep on eating so that I won't think much about the deer." She explained. "Speaking of it, what did Dad say?"

"He'll bring it tomorrow."

"Great! I _can't_ wait! Now, how should I cook it? Roast? Soup? Chilli? I need recipes!" She paused. "Why are you so upset?"

He sighed. "I'm a horrible, horrible person."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"It seems when Mom was pregnant with me, she craved for the same thing, too."

"Ah…like father like son."

He stared at her, long. "We're having a boy?"

"And a girl."

Silence.

"Shikamaru, you okay?"

"...we're having a boy _and_ a girl?"

"Yep."

"Whoaaa… I'm _awesome_."

"Don't flatter yourself."

She nibbled on a chocolate bar she took from one of the grocery bags.

"Err...don't you think you're eating too much?"

"I know. But I _can't _help it."

No wonder she was huge.

"It's going to be hell to lose all these fats. I hate what pregnancy do to my body."

"I hate what it does to my wallet - "Hey!" - and my sanity. And the poor, poor deer…"

"Shikamaru!"

"But it's okay, _my dear_. As long as you're happy."

* * *

_Thanks for R&R the last chapter!_


	6. Sloth

_A/N: I can't believe I actually forgot to put a disclaimer for this story! So, here goes: __**Naruto is fully owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**__ I just borrowed Shikamaru and Ino for fun._

_And so sorry for posting this chapter so late!_

* * *

**Sin 6: Sloth**

"Uh, Ino?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. Why?"

"You're doing this on purpose, right?"

"Do what?"

"Walking around half-naked."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Err…trying to make me late?"

"But why are you going to be late?"

He failed to answer.

"Ah…" She smiled knowingly. "I didn't know you're such a pervert, Shikamaru. You said so yourself that any guy wouldn't be tempted with me like this."

"But I'm not just _any_ guy. I'm your _husband_. And you know that I'm _very_ much attracted to you even though you're as big as a circus tent."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

_Uh-oh._ "I mean, even if you don't look at your _best_."

"No, no. I think I heard 'circus tent'?"

"You heard wrong." _Troublesome…_

"Do you seriously think I'm _that_ fat?"

_Take back your words, _stupid_, take them back!_ "No! You just look…_very_ pregnant."

Her eyes narrowed.

"But that's not a problem! You're still beautiful! Still turns me on! That's why you shouldn't walk around looking like that!"

Silence, then…a smile.

_Safe…_

"But it's just so hot!" She fanned herself with her hand. "I don't feel like wearing clothes."

He sweatdropped. "Okay. Just…put on some underwear then."

"Nah…" She shrugged then eyed him up and down. "Aren't you hot?"

Oh, yeah, he was hot. His clothes were such a bitch in summer. But that was not the reason.

"I would be if you keep on dressing like that."

"But this is just a towel! It's not like I'm fully naked!"

"Still." He eyed her as well with interest flickered in his dark eyes, from the spot where the towel hit at mid-thigh and down her smooth, long legs. "It's tempting."

"You really are a pervert."

"It's your fault."

She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"It's true. Now can you _please_ put some clothes on?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's summer, dummy! I'm going to sweat, my clothes are going to get soaked, and then I have to change, and that means more laundry. So there's no need to wear clothes, or anything, simple as that."

"But what if…people come to visit? Would you greet them in your towel?"

"Well, of course not! What do you think I am? A desperate housewife?"

"Could you just change for my mental sake?"

She gave him a final glare. "Oh, fine! Finish your breakfast."

She appeared a moment later, and at the sight of her, he choked and launched into a coughing fit.

"Are – cough – you – cough – trying – cough cough – to kill me?!"

"What now?"

He pointed at what she was wearing. "That's not considered as clothes!" It was made of silk and had a bit of lace, short, and the dark color made her fair skin glow. She wasn't wearing anything underneath and it was proven with the two distinct points in front of her chest and a great amount of cleavage.

"Oh, please…" She rolled her eyes and took a seat in front of him. "This is a robe."

No, it wasn't. It was a sex outfit.

"Tch. I know that." God, it was very hard not to stare. He felt like a teenager again and somehow it felt wrong, even if she was his wife and he had every right to do so.

But the view down her neck was very nice, in fact, _real_ nice, especially when she sort of bent over to reach for something across the table…

He got a face full of boobs.

"I'm a pervert." He admitted, sighing. "And I'm really horny right now."

"Troublesome…" She said mockingly with a smile.

He looked around. "We never do it in the kitchen, right?"

"I don't want it to be messy."

"Says the person who dragged me to have sex in the _mud_ before."

"You make it sound like it was really dirty. It was _raining_!"

"Do you still want an innocent kitchen? I don't."

"Shikamaru, finish your breakfast."

"I'll eat if off your body."

"Tsunade-sama will be mad at you if you're late."

"I'm one of her favorites. I'll get away easily."

"The table can't handle my weight."

"We'll do it against the wall."

"I'm pregnant. Very, _very _pregnant."

"Like it's a problem. We did it so many times already."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Liar. You're _always_ in the mood."

"But I don't want to do it in the kitchen!"

"I'm too lazy to move somewhere else."

"Then let's not do it at all."

He grabbed her wrist. "Too late. I've made up my mind."

She stared at him in horror, recognizing the heated look in his eyes.

He leaned into her.

"Okay, fine!" She yelled, pulled her wrist away and stood. "FINE! I'll change into _real _clothes if that's what you want!"

He laughed, shaking his head as he turned his attention back to his meal.

Reverse psychology always worked. Genius.

* * *

_'Cause we all like smexy Shika. lol._


	7. Wrath

_A/N: The last sin!_

* * *

**Sin 7: Wrath**

Her voice boomed like thunder as she entered the house, waking him up from a very peaceful nap.

"I can't believe she said that to me!"

Another feminine voice followed. "You _know_ how she is."

"Ugh. I'm so going to _kill_ her!"

"You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Oh, hell YES! How dare she talk to me like that!"

The two women dumped their shopping bags onto the coffee table.

"She insulted me! She called me fat! Out loud! In front of the whole store!"

"Well, you're pregnant–"

"That's the point! I'm _pregnant_! With _twins_! Not _fat_! And she called me ugly, too, just because I didn't wear makeup! The nerve – OW!"

"Are you okay?"

She patted her stomach. "They're kicking, that's all."

He chose the moment to interrupt. "They're kicking?"

"Yes–"

"Can I feel th–"

"Anyway. Just because she married a Hyuuga doesn't mean she could be all high and mighty over me!"

"True, true. She makes it sound like she married a noble or something."

"A Hyuuga…" The blonde scoffed. "Just her luck! I swear she gave him a love potion, or put him under a spell or something! There's no way a man could fall in love with her, let alone marry her! That bitch!"

"Hey, _who_ are you talking about?"

"And did you hear what she said after she called me fat?"

"Loud and clear."

"She said I have bad taste in men! Can you believe that?"

"She's totally, totally blind."

"And STUPID. I mean, look at him!"

They scrutinized him from head to toe and suddenly he felt very, very naked.

"I say he's a pretty good catch."

"_Pretty good_? He's MORE than that! Even though he's not as handsome as Hyuugas or, or Uchihas…" She turned to him. "No offense."

"None taken."

"But he's still the most handsome to _me_! AND he has the body of God and he make love like–"

"Ino, please spare me the details."

"–right. And he's smart; smarter than _her_ husband or anybody else or the whole Hyuuga clan combined! And she said that I have bad taste in men?"

"I think she's still hung up with what you did back in the academy."

"But that was _so_ long ago! How could she hold a grudge over such a childish matter?!"

Ah…now he knew _who_ they were talking about.

"You know, Ino, some people just never grow up."

"And she's one of those people. I wonder if she could be a good mother or not. She's as big as me." Then her eyes flashed with anger again. "And she had the nerve to call me fat!"

Here we go again…

"But of all the things she said, there's one thing I simply cannot forgive!" She turned to him. "Do you want to know what?"

"What?"

"She said–" She breathed deep, and that was when he realized there was moisture in her eyes. She was _that_ angry. "She said–"

"The bitch's _exact_ words are," Sakura quickly cut in and quoted, _"You know what? You might be pretty and all but trust me, your child _won't_ be. They're going to be plain and boring just. Like. Your Husband."_

He growled – not for his behalf but for his child and the impact on Ino's mental health, which surely will affect _him_; both physically and mentally.

He'd to do the damage repair _pronto_.

"Her husband's a Hyuuga, you say?" He touched Ino's hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I'll make his life miserable."

And she burst into tears.

"It's okay – _sob_ – you don't have to – _sob_ – he has a family to take care of – _sob_ – and they're going to – _sob_ – have a baby soon – _sob_ – like us…"

He sighed. "Then what do you want me to do?" She clearly wanted a revenge.

"Nothing. Just…" She held on to him, her eyes begging. "Just tell me, assure me, convince me that our child will be _cute_, please?"

He sweatdropped. Sakura nearly fell out of her chair.

"Uh. That–"

"Our child _will_ be cute, right?"

Sakura gave him the "eye".

"S-sure. They will be. Don't worry, Ino."

Her eyes demanded explanation.

"Well, I'm…_smart._ Which means…I know everything! Yeah! I'm a genius in the art of making babies. We got two instead of one – a boy and a girl – in just one go _without even trying_, right?"

She nodded.

"So…" _Oh, this is so troublesome… _"So don't worry. Just forget what Ami said. Our children will not going to be plain and boring. They're going to be the cutest, the most gorgeous twins ever in history!"

Sakura gave him the "eye" again.

"Because you're their mother, and we both know that between us, you're the best-looking one, so no doubt they will look exactly like _you_."

"Really?"

He sighed. "Yeah, really."

She hugged him fiercely. "That's the nicest thing you ever said to me. I'm sooo glad I married you."

He returned her hug and smiled, feeling their babies' kick as if agreeing.

"The feeling's mutual."

* * *

_Sorry, can't help the fluff._

_Deepest gratitude to all of you who follow, read and review my story. It's been an amazing journey writing this and I hope you will feel the same – xoxo, Ara._


	8. Epilogue

_A/N: I certainly didn't plan on this but inspirations are hard to ignore._

* * *

**Epilogue**

The eyes that blinked back at him mirrored his own, warm, like the color of chocolate but lighter.

He could see that so much love was oozing from those eyes, even though they still didn't know him, and him them, he knew that like him, they felt the same connection.

His blood, mixed with the woman he loved, was running in their veins now.

"They're beautiful."

Yes, they were. Like their mother.

One of them yawned and quickly drifted to sleep.

"Lazy."

Like their father.

"Time's up. My turn now."

He glared, not wanting to give up, hand any of them over. But the woman was stubborn, so she took the bundle of joy in his left arm, ignoring his protest.

His father joined his mother, and together they cooed over the still-awake baby.

A blonde appeared beside him and held out his hand. Not him too.

"Let me take care of the other one."

He didn't budge.

"I know you're tired, son."

Oh, yes. He was.

"And you should ask Sakura to look at those bruises."

Heal the proof of her strength during those long hours battling between life and death? No way. "It's okay."

"Have some rest. You need it when she wakes up."

He followed his in-law's glance and decided he was right, so he neared his mouth to the crown of his baby's head, where a soft cloud of dark hair rested, kissed him there before giving him up to the waiting arms.

"Thanks, Dad."

"No problem."

He took her hand then, held it against his cheek, and just watched her as she slept peacefully.

Yamanaka Ino was a sinner, true, but that didn't stop him from marrying her.

Even though she was consumed by lust when her hormones kicked in, valued her pride more than anything, envious by fear, greedy when it comes to spending, sometimes a glutton, an occasional sloth, and so scary when engulfed with wrath…

But at this moment, with no streaks of makeup on her pale face, long blond hair spread across the pillow like halo, she truly looked like an angel.

His angel.

Committing his life to her wasn't a troublesome thing.

It was a right decision all along.


End file.
